


Fox or Jester

by JustSimon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: One character, two different stories, about one girl and two her possible relationships in the different worlds, two different possible scripts. This first story about the boy who feel the guilt and attempts of Charlie to cheer him up.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Kudos: 8





	1. Fox and Toymaker

After Michael actually killed his little brother Ian (Crying Child), he suffered a lot after that and stoped to be a bully, he been very pessimistic and passive and has cut ties with his bullies friends, but in one day something unusual happened, little girl who actually was friend of Ian decided to kinda cheer Michael up.

'Hello Mike.' "Go away you snot, don't you see i am busy." 'Busy by what?' "I thinking." 'About what?' "About what i did." 'Did to your brother?' "... Yes." 'I am really sorry for that happened.' "You sorry? Don't you get it? I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER! I AM THE MURDERER! It was my fault, sure, he was a crybaby, but, i never wanted his death, it was just a stupid prank, i really hate myself for that."

After those words, girl walked closer to Mike and hugged him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 'It's okay, you can cry on my shoulder.' "What the heck are you talking about, i am not crying." 'Then, why your eyes is wet?'

Former bully touched his eyes and noticed that from his eyes a tears flowed.

"I... I just want to take back time, to the days, when i just pranked him, i want him back." 'There, there. Everything will be fine.'

  
Since that day girl spent time with the boy with a fox mask, at first Michael tried to get rid of her to make her leave him alone, even when he learned that this is girl is none other the Charlie Emily, a daughter of Mike's father's friend and partner , but since Henry's Daughter was a kind-hearted she don't gave up with him and with time Mike cheered up a little, but never forgot what he did, since then Charlie got a feelings to Mike, later and well, Michael never admitted it, but he felt something to Charlie too, but tried to hide it and behaved like he don't care, it was kinda hard for him from an obvious little age gap reason, since he was older then Charlie on four years, before teenage or adolescent ages he kept friendly relationships with Charlie.


	2. Jester and Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second story about friendship of Charlie and Elizabeth, which Lizzie want to turn in something more, even if Charlotte not sure in her feelings to her friend.

At first, since fathers of both girls were coworkers and friends, Charlie and Elizabeth were friends to each other too and played often, but with time Elizabeth began behave with Charlie MORE friendly than usual, even kissed her in the cheek often, in one of days Charlotte decided to ask Elisabeth about this behaviour. 

'Um, Lizzie can i ask you something?' "Sure Charlie, what is it?" 'Why you always kiss me in the cheek?' "My dear Charlie, i just will be honest with you, Charlotte i like you, like you very much." 'I like you too Elizabeth, but i still can't understand what you mean by these, kisses.' "Charlie, since i like you, i want that we become more than just friends." 'Best friends?' "No, closer than that?" 'Mega best friends?' "Oh my god, A COUPLE! I WANT THAT WE BECAME A COUPLE!" 'A couple of mega best friends?" 'COUPLE OF LOVERS! How you can you be such an oblivious?!" 'L-l-l... LOVERS?! But Lizzie we can't be lovers, we only twelve.' "Listen Charlie, we are feel ourselves good in company of each other?" 'Yes.' "We are have fun together?" 'Yes.' "We are spending time together?" 'Yes.' "Than, in some sense we are already a couple of lovers." 'I guess you right.' "In that case, Charlie, will you be girlfriend?" '... Yes.' "My dear Charlotte i asure you, together we will be even more happy." 'I-if you say so Lizzie. (Why do i feel a mixed feeling of happiness and embarrassment?)'

Elizabeth even not hid that she have a feelings to Charlie, but what about Charlie herself? Well, she also have a feelings to Elizabeth, but she not been really sure in that and in same time secretly, it was pleasant for her to be with Lizzie Afton, despite on that, small Charlotte couldn't hide her shy nature in front of her now girlfriend.


End file.
